This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 10113107.0 filed Mar. 15, 2001, which application is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a crop lifter for harvesting machine reaping systems which have a bed plate with attached projectingly reaping fingers.
In known reaping systems for harvesting machines, the reaping fingers are distributed along the bed plate. The reaping fingers guide a cutter bar and form the counter cutting edge for the cutting edges of the reaping blades which are attached to the reciprocating cutter bar. In order to reap bent or lying cereals, crop lifters are used to lift the cereal. These crop lifters have a support bar with its first end retained on the bed plate. Also, the support bar is supported via a holder and holding means attached on the tip of the reaping finger. The second end of the support bar is connected to a grain lifter. The grain lifter is arranged at an angle relative to the support bar. The holder holds the crop lifter parallel to the driving direction of the harvesting machine. The support bar is made of spring steel so that the crop lifter tip, formed by the connection area of the grain lifter with the support bar, can be guided along uneven ground. Accordingly, the holder moves relative to the tip of the reaping finger. The holder itself is riveted to the support bar. Such a crop lifter is described in DE 43 23 053 A1.
Generally, the holders are formed such that they enclose and cover the reaping finger tip. Also, the holders are angled in the area in front of the tip of the reaping finger so that the harvesting crop, which is between the grain lifter and the support bar, can be transported to the back of the one finger. The holders enable a vertical movement relative to the rigid reaping finger. Thus, the holder cannot be too short, but must be connected either over the whole length of the fingers to the support bar, but at least at two attachment positions, which are off-set along the support bar. The reaping fingers of modern harvesting machine reaping systems, for example combine harvesters, are inclined in their working position in a range of 12xc2x0 to 18xc2x0 downwards to the ground. This achieves a corresponding gap to the ground for the cutting tool tray which follows opposite the direction of movement of the harvesting machine in the reaping operation. The gap enables a sufficiently low mowing operation. For the same reason, the support bar of the crop lifter is also inclined to the ground in the mounted condition. This orientation, however, creates an enlarged distance between the ground and the fingers. Accordingly, when harvesting crops, for example pulse crops, which include pods that hang very low, in contrast to grains, the reaping fingers are not moved sufficiently low enough and unacceptable harvesting losses occur.
An object of the invention is to provide a crop lifter which achieves a closer approximation of the tips of the reaping finger to the ground. Accordingly, a sufficiently close mowing to the ground occurs.
According to the invention, a crop lifter for a reaping system is provided to be attached to a bed plate with projecting reaping fingers. An elastically bendable support bar has a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to be secured on the bed plate. A grain lifter is connected to the second end of the support bar. A holder has legs projecting from the face of the support bar facing to the grain lifter. The legs take up the reaping finger between the support bar and the holder. The legs are arranged to a holding means, which supports the support bar on the reaping finger, in a direction toward the support bar. The support bar includes a bend in an area opposing the portion of the reaping finger inserted into the holder. Thus, the portions on both sides of the bend enclose an obtuse angle opening towards the grain lifter.
The support bar can extend at a distance from the bed plate which approximately corresponds to one of the tips of the reaping fingers in a more or less parallel direction to the ground. In such an arrangement, the bed plate with the cutter bar and the reaping finger can mow up-to 40 mm closer to the ground. Thus, the losses of difficult harvesting crops, such as pulse crops or lower lying grains, can be minimized. The bend arrangement in the proposed area according to the invention, has the advantage compared to an arrangement where the bend is between the holder and the first end of the support bar, that the holder can be directed essentially parallel to the tip of the reaping finger. Otherwise an immense travel of the spring of the support bar would get lost. The largest possible vertical movement of the support bar, with reference to the tip of the reaping finger, is important for the travel of the spring at the second end of the support bar where the grain lifter is connected in order to balance as large as possible ground unevennesses.
In the embodiment according to DE 43 23 053 A1, a crop lifter is illustrated with a support bar. The support bar at its first end, in the area of engagement with the tip of the reaping finger, is bent upwards and is provided with an opening. The opening enables the engagement of the tip of the reaping finger. This opening in the support bar, leads to a weakening of the support bar, especially at a position where, when sprung on uneven ground, the largest loads act. If the bend is displaced in the direction towards the second end, between the second end and the holder, lowering is limited, and thus unacceptable losses occur. Also the danger exists when a low set reaping system enters the ground that the rivets or screws are ground off on stony or sandy ground. Accordingly, the connection is destroyed. Thus, the crop lifter is pushed sideways and ripped off. This can lead to damage of the reaping system and also to following devices, for example a combine harvester. According to the bend arrangement of the invention an advantageous position is selected. Thus, an advantageous reaping positioning may be achieved. Also, with respect to unevennesses, a sufficiently large travel of the spring is achieved with acceptable wear.
In an embodiment of the invention, the bend is provided in the extension range of the holder along the support bar. Accordingly, the overlapping of the tip of the reaping finger necessary for transport of the harvesting crop is achieved. The holder is preferably connected to the support bar at two attachment positions off-set along the length of the support bar. The bend is arranged between the two attachment positions.
In order to influence the orientation of the second end of the support bar and the grain lifter, the holding means is arranged with respect to the holder to enable support on the reaping finger at different positions of approximation to the support finger. Alternatively it is possible, for application cases, where only one orientation is necessary, to provide the holding means as a bridge portion rigidly connecting the legs of the holder. An adjustable arrangement of the holding means can be achieved by providing pairs of bores, arranged in the legs at different distances to the support bar. A pin is insertable into the bores of the pairs of bores. Alternatively it is possible, to provide the holding means as an elbow lever, pivotably supported between the legs. A first lever arm is provided with notches and a second lever arm is provided with a support portion. A spring element interacts with the notches and is retained on the holder.
In order to attach the holder to the support bar, the holder is welded, riveted or screwed at distanced positions along the support bar. Generally, the support bar is made from a cold-hammered material. Thus, riveting or screwing is carried out, since the material is difficult to weld. The angle between the two support bar portions continuously following the bend is in the range between 160xc2x0 and 165xc2x0. Thus, an advantageous orientation of the portions and therefore, an especially advantageous possibility for the approximation of the reaping system towards the ground is achieved. Additionally the face of the support bar facing away from the holder may include a reinforcement plate. The reinforcement plate has a bend corresponding to the support bar. The reinforcement plate can, at the same time, or together with the holding means, be connected to the support bar. In order to achieve the elastic bending of the support bar, the support bar is a flat material made from spring steel.
The attachment of the holder is simplified. The attachment portions are adapted, in the area of the provided attachment positions to the support bar, to the extension of the support bar. Thus, they are correspondingly bent to each other.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.